


Open

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL





	Open

Open. The breach was open again.

How much time had passed by since the last time it happened? Rose couldn’t remember. Time was going faster in that universe, and she felt so tired. But the breach was open again, meaning she could get back to her original universe, back to her original Doctor. She knew she would meet him on the other side because he would have noticed the breach too and would work on closing it again. And she couldn’t wait until she got to see him again.

She was quite old now. How many days, weeks, months, years had passed for him? Was he still the same man? She had been married to his metacrisis self for a while but the poor man had developed a disease from living in the wrong universe he didn’t feel comfortable in. Neither did she to be honest. She had never belonged there and had wanted to go back to the other side after losing her dear husband.

So, despite the time that had gone by, she ran to Torchwood, to the white wall, and used a dimension cannon, praying for it to work. She felt the familiar dematerialisation of her body and the rough landing. And she opened her eyes, she found herself facing a changed man. A tall brown man with green eyes and a bow tie. Her Doctor. No matter what face he had, he would always be hers. Before he could realise what was happening, she hugged him tight. Now that she was back, they could have their forever. Thanks to an open door.


End file.
